A touch screen device is a display device to which a touch screen input method is applied, the method for touching letters or specific locations on a screen without using a keyboard. The touch screen device is widely used in various fields such as computer devices, mobile communication terminals, kiosk terminals, car AV systems, etc. In addition, the touch screen input method is applied to most ATM machines for cash withdrawal, guide computer devices in public places, etc.
However, unlike physically configured buttons, it is impossible to for a user to perceive touching a displayed button or key when using a touch screen. Therefore, it is difficult for a visually handicapped user or a poor-eyesight user to see what he or she inputs. Particularly, in the case of smart phones become, input is performed by displaying a keyboard on a touch screen. Thus, it is difficult for a visually handicapped user to input text, etc.
In order to solve such problems, conventionally, when a keyboard on a touch screen is touched with a finger, a voice is output to support input; however, it is still difficult for a visually handicapped person to touch a precise location.
Therefore, there is a demand for that a technology for easily and precisely inputting letters by using braille on a touch screen.